fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zanskar
Zanskar is a Leviathan that predominantly inhabits freshwater enviromnents. It is first encountered early in G-Rank in Monster Hunter Tri: High Tides. Physiology Zanskar is a Leviathan that shares some similarities with Gobul and is reminiscent of rays. Its scales are primarily navy blue with a white underside. It has two gray spots on its back near its head with the space between them forming a T shape. It has two large triangular pectoral fins on its side with white tips. Above its face are two horns that curve slightly inwards, forming a crescent. Its tail is long, thing, and ends in a white barbed spike. Its limbs are fin-like, akin to Gobul. It has three dorsal fins on its backside, the middle being larger than the other two. Behavior Zanskar is a docile Leviathan that spends most of its time wandering about on the river bed, searching for mollusks and crustaceans to feed on. However, if disturbed it can become highly aggressive towards whatever provoked it. Attacks Note: It goes underwater far less often compared to a monster like the Gobul. Ravaging State: It enters this state at complete random and lasts for a single minute, at this moment, its moveset is increased and its tail-based attacks and projectile-based attacks inflict Deadly Poison. Claw Swipe: It will proceed to swipe its left or right claw in front of it. Triple Claw Swipe: It will proceed to swipe its left or right claw in front of it but multiples times while also sometimes changing directions of the swipe to catch unguarded hunters. Sifting Charge: While sifting through the murky ground, it will sometimes charge without an indication, noticeable from the mild gushes of water vapour that comes from behind it when it charges. Sifting Hipcheck: While sifting around, it will sometimes do a hipcheck while still submerged in the murky ground. Often combo-chained in other attacks. Tail Whip: It will proceed to whip its tail from in front of it - hitting unexpected hunters. Tail Jab: It will poise its tail upwards and proceed to jab its tail at a nearby hunter. 50% chance to inflict Bleeding. Multi-Tail Jab: Same as the Tail Jab attack except it will perform the jab attack multiple times in different directions. 50% chance to inflict Bleeding Direct Tail Poke: It will sift at the hunters direction and then directly poise its tail at them before jabbing at them multiple times. 50% chance to inflict Bleeding and Poison. Tailspike Toss: It wll poise its tail upwards and proceed to shoot spikes from its tail at a specific direction. Inflicts Poison. Tailspike Storm: It will pose its tail casually and rattle its tail about while shaking it violently, causing tailspikes to shoot in all directions and far. Inflicts Poison. Strong Flap: It will flap both of its membranes extremely hard which causes wind pressure and minimal damage. Poisoned Waterball: It will poise its head at the targeted hunter and shoot a glob of purple water at the hunter that explodes into a small AOE upon impact. Inflicts Waterblight and Poison. Triple Poisoned Waterball: Same as the Poisoned Waterball attack except it shoots multiple globs of this purple water at the hunter. Inflicts Waterblight and Poison. Poisoned Waterbeam: It will turn tail and dramatically shoot a beam of purple water from its mouth while its arms lift it midly upwards. Inflicts Waterblight and Poison. 180 Poisoned Waterbeam: same as the Poisoned Waterbeam attack except it spins it 180 degrees extremely fast. Inflicts Waterblight and Poison. Poison Gas Unleash: Purple smog will start to be unveiled from underneath before it then unleashes poison gas from below it. Inflicts Poison. Poison Gas Strong Flap: Sometimes, it will do the Poison Gas Unleash and then chain with a Strong Flap which sends the poison gas around the area before fading. Inflicts Poison. Deathly Sting: It will sift around the targeted hunter - circling around them for several seconds before charging and jabbing their tails extremely hard at the hunter - this attack deals extremely high damage and inflicts the hunter with Deadly Poison. Sometimes, it can perform this attack 3 times in a single row when Enraged. Underwater These only list the underwater-exclusive moves as some attacks such as the Tail Jab can be performed underwater. Manta Charge: It will proceed to charge at the hunter but then chain into another charge - like the underwater version of the double charge from Bloodbath Diablos. Charge Tail Jab Combo: It will do the Manta Charge and then jab its tail in random directions while underwater. 50% chance to inflict Bleeding and Poison. 720 Tail Spin Torpedo: It will poise itself and then spin like torpedo with its tail poised outwards, spinning for several seconds before stopping. Inflicts Bleeding and Poison. Poison Cloud: This is the underwater version of the Poison Gas Unleash which lingers on for much longer and spreads around before fading away. Inflicts Poison. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It will start fuming white smoke from its mouth, patches around its body will start to glimmer between blue and white, including veins. Movement speed increased to 1.55x *Tired State: It will start to drool from its mouth, it troddles about with its arms more often rather than swimming around. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - (High) - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Small mollusks and crustaceans Arch-Rivals: Gypceros, Konxusakan Tracks: Chipped stinger, Submerged trail, Deceased crab shells Ecology Habitat Range Zanskar is a freshwater dweller thus is encounterable in locales such as the Nightmare Marshes, Old Swamp and the Flooded Forest. Some have sighted this species in the Deserted Island and the Jungle, the reasons for it appearing so near to the ocean is unknown but it implies that the leviathan can actually perfectly inhabit in saltwater as-well. Ecological Niche Zanskar stands in the middle of the food chain, with it feasting on the fauna of freshwater regions although will make haste to target a bigger meal if an opportunity was to arise. They're often threatened by apex predators such as Konxusakan, Rathian and Deviljho but their offense is often more than enough to drive these predators away from them. Biological Adaptations Zanskar has many features that make it a well defended species. Its spiked tail can produce a potent poison. By shaking its tail it churns these toxins become even more vile. Its bladed fins are razor sharp and can inflict deep, painful wounds. These fins also help it move through the water. One of its most deadly abilities consists of sucking up humidity from the air and collection condensation in its mouth. It then expels the collected air and water. The poisonous contents of its spiked tail stinger can very drastically heighten when the creature is agitated, this particular poison is lethal and can drain the life of even apex predators in a matter of seconds. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Arms Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = N/A *Wind = N/A *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★ Breakable parts * Its head can be scarred * Both of its claws can be broken. * Its tail can be scarred twice and then have a chip of it broken and carved once. * Its back can be scarred twice. Carves In-Game Description Notes * This monster originally belonged to Flack before being adopted - the changes are very minor except for attacks. * Lorewise, Zanskars can grow to enormous sizes that rival that of even an Akantor but these individuals are seldom seen. *Zanskar's design is based off of manta rays. Its poisonous barbed tail comes from stingrays. *Zanskar is actually the name of a river located in India. It is also the name of a region located in the same area. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Water Element Monster